mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cutie marks
This is a list of cutie marks from the show. Unique cutie marks Cutie marks present on only one pony. * Six-pointed star with five smaller stars, Twilight SparklePhoto Finish shares Twilight's cutie mark, but Lauren Faust has stated it's an animation oversight'' * Three lozenge diamonds, Rarity * Three red apples, Applejack * Three butterflies, Fluttershy * Three balloons, Pinkie Pie * Rainbow lightning bolt, Rainbow Dash * Eight-pointed sun, Princess Celestia * Night sky with crescent moon, Princess Luna * Three smiling flowers, Cheerilee * Spoon, Silver Spoon * Candy cane heart, Twist * Snail, Snails * Scissors, Snips * Three slices of carrot cake, Mr. Cake * Three pink cupcakes, Mrs. Cake * Half a green apple, Big Macintosh * Spiral, Zecora * Tiara, Diamond Tiara * Bill tied with a ribbon, Mayor * Wand with cloth/magic dust, Trixie * Paper fan, Hoity Toity * Flaming lightning bolt, Spitfire * Lightning bolt with wings, Soarin' * Three orange wedges, Aunt Orange * Whole orange, Uncle Orange * Apple cobbler, Apple Cobbler * Three apple pies, Apple Pie * Fan, Mr. Breezy * Doughnut, Pony Joe * Rose, Rose * Three hearts, Lemon Hearts The names used in the following list are placeholder names that have not been used on the show or by Hasbro. * A quill and a sofa, Davenport * Two bunches of green grapes, Green Grapes * Three white lilies, Lily * Salt shaker, Morton * Telescope, Star Gazer * Treble clef, Octavia * Orion constellation, Orion * Three pencils, Sharpener * Camera, Snappy Scoop * Three rocks, Pinkie Pie's Mother * Sheriff badge, Sheriff Silverstar * Crate, Pete * Cloud and sun, Cloud Kicker * Dumbbell, Billy * Three basketballs, Kelvin * Three American footballs, Quarterback * Ball of yarn, Granny * Crescent moon, Papermoon * Roll of film, Shutterfly * Compass-type sun, Chocolate Sun * Crescent moons, Night Light * Safety pin, Pokey * Two dolphins, Seafoam * Strawberry, Holly Dash * Screw and baseball, Screwball Stock cutie marks Marks present on multiple background ponies. * Lotus blossom * Apple fritters * Apple cores * Caramel apples * Single apple ''- Notable ponies: Braeburn'' * Apple pie ''- Notable ponies: Granny Smith'' * Apple slices * Daisies * Carrots - Notable ponies: Golden Harvest * Cherries * Clovers * Three cupcakes/muffins with green frosting * Three apples (yellow or green) * Grapes and a strawberry * Various horseshoes * Various music notes - Notable ponies: DJ Pon3 * Various stars * Single flower * Bubbles ''- Notable ponies: Derpy Hooves'' * Palm tree on a desert island * Three brilliant cut gems * Laurel wreath * Three wrapped candies ''- Notable ponies: Bon Bon'' * Hourglass - Notable ponies: Doctor Whooves * Lyre - Notable ponies: Heartstrings * Scroll * Serving dish * US dollar sign * Medical red cross * Strip of film * Pickaxe - Notable ponies: Pinkie Pie's father * Rain cloud with lightning bolt * Three suns * Lightning bolt(s) * Cloud * Umbrella(s) * Tornadoes * Rainbow * Cloud with rain * Rain drops * Guitar * Compass rose ''- Notable ponies: Prince Blueblood'' Notes Category:Content Category:Lists Category:Season 1